Elements and Nature. Ritsuki vs Yuzuki
Clash of the Sisters Ritsuki Kagamine was sitting under a tree, watching her little brother. He was currently with Yuzuru and Kanade, much against Yuzuru's will. But with Ritsuki's Taser at the ready, there wasn't much Yuzuru could do by way of complaints. She actually felt rather guilty about this, because Kawaii thought Yuzuru was actually enjoying hanging out with him. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him." She thought as she placed her hand over a dying flower, restoring it to it's full beauty in a matter of seconds. Yuzuru and Kanade sighed at the same time and looked at each other with a "what should we do now?" kind of expression on their faces. Kawaii wrapped his arms around Yuzuru's shoulders, giggling all the while. Ritsuki smiled at the sight. Keeping her brother happy was her priority. Yuzuru made a cartoonish sweatdrop from the physical contact and Kanade looked annoyed, not sure whether or not to intervene. "Hm...we can't have any guy hugging my Yuzuru like that now can we?" asked a voice from behind the tree Ritsuki was sitting at. Ritsuki turned around, surprised at the voice but showing no visible signs of it. "Care to show yourself?" She asked quietly. "That's kinda funny coming from a girl watching my brother and future sister-in-law from a distance isn't it?" the voice called from behind her. "They know I'm here." Ritsuki replied. "At least, Yuzuru does." "I'm sure Kanade does as well, she's rather observant." the voice replied, finally revealing herself. The woman had dark brown hair, violet colored eyes, and a rather revealing purple outfit stood in front of Ritsuki. "I'd prefer you not threatening my Yuzuru with those little toys of yours." said Yuzuki calmly. Ritsuki looked at the Taser she held. "It's necessary to keep Kawaii happy." She replied simply. "Honestly, I don't know why Yuzuru even bothers to pretend to be afraid of you..." muttered Yuzuki quietly, eyeing the taser in Ritsuki's hand as well. "Pretending or not, it gets the job done." Ritsuki replied calmly. "So you're his older sister? He looks nothing like you." Yuzuki shrugged nonchalantly and said "He looks like me...you just can't seem to see it...But back to the main topic, I'm not very fond of you forcing my cute little brother into doing this...". "I see. It's a pity that I don't really care." Ritsuki replied, her tone rather sharp. "If it keeps my little brother from crying, then I'm going to do it." She looked away from Yuzuki and at the flower she had saved. "Well that's not going to work for me... I want my little brother to settle down with a nice girl, have some cute kids, and live out a beautiful life...You are getting in the way of that..." replied Yuzuki with a rather dark tone. "Would you like me to prove you wrong?" Ritsuki asked icily. "Like you can." answered Yuzuki with a calm grin. Ritsuki frowned. "I'll show you what I can do. But, whatever you do, don't harm the flower." She gestured to the flower she had saved a few minutes ago. "Sure whatever, we probably should take this elsewhere anyway" replied Yuzuki, gesturing to their surroundings. "Alright." Ritsuki replied, and she vanished with a Shunpo, Yuzuki following. She ran until they reached a lush forest. The town was practically surrounded by this forest and it would be a setting for her. "Does this seem alright?" "Looks fine to me." said Yuzuki, taking a quick look around the area. "Alright. Let's get started." Ritsuki held up her arm and pointed her hand at Yuzuki. Out of nowhere, the bracelet she was wearing shot out like a whip, speeding towards Yuzuki at blinding speed. Yuzuki disappeared with Shunpo and reappeared some distance off to the side. "You really want to prove something don't you?" asked Yuzuki as she raised her hand and pointed at Ritsuki, firing off a Byakurai spell at her. The bracelet whipped the spell aside, and proceeded to snake after Yuzuki again. "I merely want to make my little brother happy." "And I mine...though I like to tease him from time to time." replied Yuzuki cheerfully, moving out of the way again. This time she fired off a rather large Sōkatsui spell at Ritsuki and the surroundings. Gripped a boulder with her whip, she flung it in the path of the spell, easily proving her sealed Zanpakutō's speed. With Shunpo, she propelled herself towards Yuzuku, her bracelet expanding to form a floating circle around her arm. Jumping up, she let it fly, and it floated right over Yuzuki's head. "Descend." The bracelet began to do as she commanded, descending down. "Tozanshō" murmured Yuzuki quietly to herself, forming a barrier shaped like an inversed barrier around her to prevent the attack. The bracelet immediately returned to Ritsuki's wrist and she sighed. "So you shielded yourself. I don't see why. The decapitation would have been quick and clean." "Like I'd get killed off that easily." taunted Yuzuki, releasing the barrier. "There's no point in just fighting like this you know...without anything on the line..." she mentioned as she fired off another Sōkatsui spell. Dodging it with a Shunpo, Ritsuki asked her question. "Something on the line? What do you propose?" "If I win, you leave my little brother alone and have your brother stop harrasing him, forever." said Yuzuki. Ritsuki frowned. "That would great upset Kawaii..." "If you manage to beat me, I'll let things continue as they are...even though if I win and kill you...you're brother will stop harrassing mine one way or the other..." said Yuzuki in a rather dark tone. "Kill me? You seem confident." Ritsuki replied, frowning. "In that case, I'll get serious." She raised her hand into the air. "Spread Love, Chiya." She declared, and the bracelet glew a bright green, and took the form of a daitō with the hilt "merged" to her hand by way of a forest green glove. The daitō itself is green from blade to hilt, and the guard was shaped similarly to a diamond. Yuzuki drew her wakizashi and murmured "Freeze the seas, burn the land...Reitō-en..." the two wakizashi elongated into a pair of katana. She then waited for Ritsuki to make the first move. "Chūha no mai." From her blade began to spill thousands of leaves, though her blade did not shatter or deform. The blades began to circle around her, making her hair whirl. "A plant-type maybe?..." muttered Yuzuki, raising one of her blades up towards the air and engulfing the area around her in a dome of flames. "Please don't let those flames touch the plants around us." Rituski said, gathering all her leaves into one large spike of leaves that flew towards Yuzuki, spiraling as they flew. "I can't promise you anything...these flames aren't exactly easy to control..." muttered Yuzuki, stabbing her other sword into the ground and creating a wall of ice in front of her. Oddly enough, the spike of leaves burst into flames as it made contact with the ice. "What's that..? Ice...that sets things on fire?" She picked up a pebble, throwing it at the ice wall. The pebble glowed a cherry red then melted after making contact with the barrier. "A rather cautious one I see." said Yuzuki, looking at what Ritsuki was doing. She then sent a barrage of icicles flying towards her. "Ice so cold it's hot..." She murmured. "Unusual." Waving her sword, vines arose to shield against the icicles, giving her enough time to escape before they ripped through the vines. She sent a small leave wave at the flames that the girl had produced. If the ice froze then the flames were certain to... "You are correct." muttered Yuzuki, guessing at the girl's thoughts and swung her right blade towards the wave of leaves to engulf it in flames. However, instead of burning to ashes, the leaves froze and shattered as it hit the ground. "Those are very odd powers." Ritsuki murmured. "You've certainly been blessed with a good Zanpakutō." She held hers up for a moment, and waved it again. But nothing happened. "Thanks, and you probably got a nice one to...though if my hunch is correct...I should probably do something like this before you make use of the surroundings..." murmured Yuzuki, stabbing her left blade into the ground and freezing everything underneath it, freezing the water and roots underground. With a wave from Ritsuki's blade however, the plant's burst up from the ground, vines, that proceeded to wrap around Yuzuki. "With my Zanpakutō, all plant life, even frozen plants, are under my command. My spiritual energy acts as a life source for them, replenishing them and restoring them to their glory. Your attacks on natural plants are useless, Yuzuki Akiraka." "Nice to know..." murmured Yuzuki, shattering under the pressure of the plants gripping her fake body. The real Yuzuki appeared above Ritsuki and fired off a hail of icicles towards her. The whirling leaves provided a shield for her as she jumped out the way, the ice setting the leaves aflame in a short span of time. "The ice and fire will prove trouble to my own special attacks. But controlling all the nature around here would be taxing on the plants. Perhaps I've bitten off more than I can chew..." "Come on, at least try to keep up." taunted Yuzuki, sending a spiral of flames in an outward direction as she landed, freezing everything in its path. Ritsuki took to the air, and form a hand sign with one hand. "Walls of ironsand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end. Bakudō number 75, Gochūtekkan." Five incredibly tall and thick pillars, connected to each other by chains, formed in the air and began to descend onto Yuzuki. Yuzuki took a glance up to see the sealing spell fly towards her and took action by creating a variety of fire and ice clones in the vicinity and disappeared into the crowd. Ritsuki briefly remembered the main character of a manga she had been reading who liked to use clones often. As the spell bounded a few clones, Ritsuki launched a Kirābī bullets at many Yuzukis. "I wonder if you actually believed that I was still hidden with those clones..." muttered Yuzuki from behind, slashing downwards with both blades in a x-shape. "Danku." A barrier erupted behind Ritsuki, protecting her from the sword attack. "Announcing your presence to the enemy...not the best thing you could do." "Really now?" asked one of Yuzuki's clones appearing in front of Ritsuki and stabbing forward. Ritsuki raised her blade, blocking the strike and pushing backwards so she landed on the ground. She waved her blade, causing more vines to launch themselves at both Yuzuki's, plus any extra remaining ones. "I kind of feel sorry for all the plant life...getting in my way isn't very good for the ecosystem." joked Yuzuki, waving her sword and consuming the entire area in a sea of fire. Ritsuki frowned. "You have no respect for nature...I'm going to have to fix that." She waved her blade in the direction of a tree, sending a small, invisible wave of energy towards it. "Dance for me." She whispered and the tree began to grow large, and it's branches creating a gust of wind which blew out the fire. "Now..." "Crush her." The branches, all of them, began to descend upon Yuzuki, intending on turning her into a pancake. The bloody, bony kind. "Oh my..." said Yuzuki in a false tone of fear, disappearing moments before being crushed. As she continued dodging the attacks from the tree, Yuzuki continued to freeze the ground with burning ice, and froze the surrounding area. Ritsuki's spiritual pressure began to seep out, revitalizing the plants quicker than they could be killed. "I told you before, I am a life source for plants. Your attacks on them are useless." The tree's branches began to attack in separate directions, whirling and bashing, aiming to hit that which it could not see. "Oh, right...I forgot you didn't know about this power yet..." murmured Yuzuki, jumping high up off the ground and sending a single fireball into the ice that consumed the field and caused an extremely large explosion; destroying the land and plants in the vicinity. Ritsuki moved higher into the air, avoiding the blast herself. Though the plants were beginning to grow back due to Ritsuki's leaking spiritual energy, it was an appalling sight to see. Half the forest was gone. As she looked around, tears actually poured from Ritsuki's eyes at the sight of the destroyed plants. "Sorry but I'm serious about you and your brother leaving Yuzuru alone." said Yuzuki, filling the surroundings with burning ice again but in a larger radius. "This isn't about that anymore." Ritsuki replied, lifting her blade. "I have to avenge these plants now. I asked you to leave them out of it...and you didn't listen." The sword unraveled from her hand and began to sink into the ground. "Bankai." "Yuzuru is the only thing that matters to me and you're getting in the way of it..." murmured Yuzuki, the pair of katana in her hands dissipating and vanishing into nothingness. "Bankai...Hyoukai Jouka..." she stated simply, engulfing her in light and revealing herself in a elegant short white dress with a pair of angel wings shortly afterward. "Daichi Seikaiju." She spoke her Zanpakutō's name as a large tree, about as massive as Komamura's Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō, grew up out of the ground in the time span of a minute. Immediately, the tree began to bear fruit, and Ritsuki smiled. "It will all be over soon." "I can see why you can assume that...the tree is draining my energy..." muttered Yuzuki, flying far out of the radius of the tree's spiritual energy draining abilities. "Thankfully my attacks stop being made up of reiatsu after being formed." she said. Yuzuki then made a variety of burnng icicles roughly the size of skyscrapers float above the tree and allowed it to drop downwards. A single bolt of fire darted straight down to the huge ice towers and ignited it. "Bakudō number 88, Dokurotoku." A large and durable shull shield appeared above the tree, shielding it from both the icicles, which shattered in half upon impact, and the fire bolt, which dissipated. Ritsuki reached for a fruit that was growing on the tree, a one with deep red skin. She looked up at Yuzuki as the shield shattered, taking a bite of the fruit. And instantly, her spirit power increased. As she took more bites, her spiritual power kept going up until she devoured the whole fruit. "I am so getting into trouble for this...freezing over a montain range and creating a miniature ice age is frowned upon you know..." she said quietly as she gathered her spiritual energy and began to manipulate the clouds above the entire area. As she devoured another fruit, her spiritual energy increased further. "Hadō 4, Byakurai." She raised up a finger, and from it erupted, instead of the normally thin Byakurai blast, a truly large and powerful blast obviously meant for eradicating every last trace of her opponent. And it was heading right towards Yuzuki. A large wave of crimson colored energy flew straight by Yuzuki and continued onward to cancel out Ritsuki's spell before flying towards the gigantic tree. When she turned to look at the person who intervened, her expression changed from shocked to stricken with fear. "Hey Reigen...what brings you here?" she asked in a quiet and subdued kind of tone. "I noticed two large reiatsu signatures clashing and saw the majority of the forest being leveled and frozen over...Just what on earth are you thinking fighting with your Bankai?" said the person who interrupted the fight, crimson feathers were falling from where he was standing. "Sorry Reigen but she was harrasing Yuzuru and sh-" said Yuzuki before being interrupted. "No buts, you're defrosting the area and leaving this alone for now...I'll talk to Yuzuru about his personal issues later and see if I will need to intervene..." Reigen murmured before turning to the other girl. "I'm sorry but I'd prefer you not disturbing the wildlife here and talking out your problems..." he said in a louder voice so that Ritsuki could hear. Ritsuki looked over at the man who disrupted her spell. Who was he? And how exactly did he stop such a large Byakurai? She cleared her throat, adjusting the volume of her voice so she could respond. "As you can very well see, there's nothing left around here anymore, thanks to your friend." "Yes, I am well aware of that...but if this were to continue, I fear it may reach the city soon and I don't want that to happen." replied Reigen, calmly sheathing his sword. "Of course." Ritsuki replied, the tree beginning to glow, and disappeared, returning all the spiritual energy it had absorbed, and that hadn't been consumed by Ritsuki, into the air. As it returned to it's sealed form of a bracelet, she put it back on her wrist. "Since there was no victor here today, I won't have Kawaii stop hanging around Yuzuru." she said to Yuzuki. But it was Reigen who replied for her and said "That will depend on what Yuzuru says when I talk to him about this incident and what he wants for himself, not what two people who aren't directly involved wants.", in a calm tone of voice. "So you plan on interfering too, I take it?" "In a nonviolent way..." he replied in a diplomatic tone. Ritsuki was about to reply, until she looked at her watch. "I'd love to spend more time talking about this, but I've got to be on my way." She turned and started to walk away. "You two won't prevent me from keeping my little brother happy." She said, before vanishing with a Shunpo. "See what I mean? That girl's intervening with Yuzuru and Kanade..." said Yuzuki in a rather annoyed tone. "You shouldn't worry as much about this, Yuzuru's a grown man...even though he looks like a woman.... but he has a right to decide what he wants for himself and it will end with him settling down with Kanade...I'm sure of it." replied Reigen calmly. "How do you know for sure?" asked Yuzuki with a curious expression on her face. "Trust me, when I fought with him the first time...I knew he truly treasures that girl, whether he knows it or not...the future between those two are clear..." said Reigen in an enigmatic tone of voice. He then looked at his watch and said "Thanks to you, I ditched one of my classes to stop your little fight...I'm going to be late for the next one if I don't hurry back to the university." before disappearing with the use of Shunpo. "What the hell did he mean by that?" asked Yuzuki to herself, disappearing with the use of Shunpo as well and returned home to think over what Reigen had said and what he meant by those cryptic words. The End